A day off
by Cairo XR
Summary: Its Canada's day off. Somethings bound to go wrong around this silent country.  CANADAX?
1. Chapter 1

Canada's day off

Disclaimer: I own nothing! ( if I did I would have my ways..)

Canada X ?

Rated T

Summary: Its Canada's day off, what do you think will happen?

Warning: Language, possible suggestive themes(?)

* * *

Part 1

Waking up from a good night sleep always made Canada's day better.

"Ah, Goooood morning Kumajirou!" He whispered to the polar bear sleeping at his feet.

"Hungry" was all the Canadian got from him. Picking up his bear he cheerfully walked to the kitchen humming a light, happy tune.

"What do you want for breakfast Kuma?" Canada asked setting his beloved pet at the table, pulling on the red and white apron with a Canadian leaf on the front of it, he was reaching for the pan to make his famous pancakes in but a loud and furious knocking halted him.

"What now.. and who at this hour is knocking at my door," He sighed, patting his bear, promising more pancakes once the visitor left. Reaching for the knob, he was thrown back as the door was thrown open, revealing his big brother, America standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"You look cute in an apron little brother, House wife suites you very much," He smirked, keeping in mind that Matthew did not like being teased about how he looked. He walked into his little brothers house, bending over to help him up. His hand was shoved away by a furious, blushing Canada.

"Damn you Alfred. I was just about to make Kumajirou his breakfast," Matthew got up from where he sat and dusted himself off. "So if you don't mind-" he cut off when he say his brother sit down next to Kuma and cross his arms patiently.

"That's why I'm here. For breakfast." Alfred smiled, stomach gurgling its thoughts too.

"Fine what ever... But if you leave my house dirty again like last time I will have to lock you out of my house," Canada huffed and walked back to the oven to make breakfast for three this time. He achieved this task quickly and set down the plates in a showy manner. "Don't forget the syrup! It makes everything 10 times better," he stated proudly, watching his brother and pet wolf down their breakfast.

"Oh my gawd, these are the best! Ever! Don't make these for any one else, got it?" Alfred pointed his fork at his little brother but he merely shrugged. After eating his fill (His and Canada's portion) America leaned back, groaning happily. He looked over at the Canadian washing the dishes at the sink and said:

"I was thinking of having company over here today."

"Really? Who are you inviting?" Was all Canada said.

"The usual. England, China, Russia-possible- and maybe some of the axis powers too. Since we're past all the wars now, I was thinking of just having a drinking party," America said in his easy-going tone. Canada however froze at the mention of Russia coming over to his house. _That big freaking tank-sized man? In my home? no frigging way! _He began washing again, his hands shaking from nerves.

"R-Russia? _The_ Russia?" Canada stammered, quiet close to hysteria in his mind.

"Yup, and maybe Turkey and Greece. Japan too. But I'm not so hot about letting France come, He always seems to grope whatever thing is in his grasping range," Alfred shivered at a horrid memory of France grabbing his rear and well.. You get the point. He snickered silently at the sight his little brother shaking in pure fear, and snorted. "You still scared of Russia? Well, I am too, but him and Germany both are scary too.." Canada stopped what he was doing immediately and turned to his brother with a scared look on his place.

"You serious? Having both of them in my house, well that would be hell, only 5x's worse! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" He shouted at his older brother. He was mad. No, mad wasn't the word. He was PISSED. "To hell with the party here! Take it to your house!" he raged at Alfred. _Why is he so __STUPID__ sometimes?_ it made Him want to strangle America sometimes.

"Well since your obviously PMSing right now, I'll take the party to my house instead." Alfred said and got up from the chair. "Well its been good seeing you little bro, I'll send you a little present after the party tonight." He had a evil plan forming in his mind as he smiled and waved, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh yes, this will be a very good present too," he added evilly once he was down the street

* * *

**Ahahahah! this will be good! i hope all who read this find it enjoying!**

**So sorry it was short! T~T**

**Ferno: that's waht you said about the last one.**

**...Go back to bed.**

**Ferno: make me...**

**Oh i will. *holds up an embarrassing picture of her in a Panda suit* **

**Ferno: 0/0 I'll be off now...**

**Heheheh, found that on the internet...  
**


	2. chapter 2

Okay, firstly I want to say to thanks all the people who commented on this, so,

THANK YOU very much, now here's a cookie. I've been having major writers block and the little people inside my head aren't helping much either..

Cairo: yes we are! You just block everyth- Mmmpfh!

Me: shush little Cairo.. have another cookie...

Glacer: YOU ARE GOING TO DIIIIIEEEE!

Me: ehehe... see? They all love me soo much..

Well, im rambling again so I'll stop here before I get hurt, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing and all characters belong to the person who made them.

Canada X ? (still..)

Rated: T or higher..possibly?

Summary: its party time! And Canada isn't real happy about being here at the party either.

Warning: I seriously have no idea whats going to happen... so lets just be safe and say a drunk Canada and a lot of the other smexy countries **trying** to take him home after party..(unless Kumajiro decides to save his owner)

Chapter 2

Plugging his ears, Canada ground his teeth in annoyance. That music. No, not music. That noise that America was blasting was finally ebbing at Canada's last nerves.

"Kumajiro, come here please. I found some earmuffs for us to wear to block this..this...horrific noise out with," he lifted out a pink fluffy pair and a pair with the maple leaf on them. Canada was about to put the pink ones on Kuma, but in a flash the bear had put the maple leaf ones on, thus forcing his owner to feel the humiliation of wearing such a girly thing. Slipping on the pink ones, Canada relaxed on the couch with a cup of coffee that tasted and even smelled of maple syrup. Releasing a sigh, Matthew closed his eyes and tipped his head back, enjoying the sweet, sweet silence of his house.

What he didn't hear, that could have possibly saved his life, was Alfred hammering on the door and then finally picking the lock and entering his house. Which could be considered breaking and entering in a sense...But enough of that, it was America! The hero. So it was 'ok' for the "Hero" to break into his own little brothers house and drag him to a party, which was going to turn out to be a good thing or a very bad thing.

"Hey! Matthew! It's time to go to the party, why aren't you dressed and ready to go?" America stuck his head right over Canada's head and had to yell to get his attention through the earmuffs. "And those pink earmuffs really go with your skin tone. Did you know that?" Alfred thought he had done a good job of notifying his little brother because he jumped 5 feet off the couch and spilled his coffee all over himself.

Standing in the middle of the living room with searing hot coffee all over himself, Canada glared at his older brother with the death-glare of all time. (It would have killed death itself, but since it was America, it only caused more brain damage to his already damaged brain). Retaining his usual quiet voice, Matthew pulled down the earmuffs and asked his oldest, most dearest, brother what he was doing in his house.

"What. Are. You. Doing in my house?" the corners of his fake smile twitched, along with the vein popping out on his forehead. _If he only came to drag me to that ridiculous party of his I'm going to kill him with pancakes. _Apparently, Alfred didn't quite catch the death tone in Canada's voice and answered the one thing that would be the end of him later on down the road.

"I came to take you to the party! But since you spilled your coffee all over yourself, you'll need to change," America smiled and started pushing his little brother towards his room up the stairs, "and make sure its something awesome, because I will not have the almighty awesome Me have a lame ass dressed brother at a party." After being shoved into his room and his clothes riffled through, Matthew emerged from his room, blushing profoundly at what he was wearing, and squeaked out

"How do I look?"

America, on the other hand, was standing there drooling all over himself because his little brother was dressed in a red and white sleeveless hoodie with a maple leaf on it, dark blue skinny jeans with a pair of bright yellow converse that has a polar bear saying "Hug me, Im cold!" on one and on the other "Kiss me, I'm single!"

"Fucking Delicious! Never mind the party, were staying here!" America yelled and proceeded to pull a France on his little brother.

"Eww! Alfred, stop it!" from somewhere and somehow, Canada brandished a frying pan (He'll have to thank Hungary for that pan later) and bashed his brother on the head with it mercilessly.

"Ow! Stop it! Owwy! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" America quivered on the floor, rubbing his multiple goose-eggs appearing on his poor head. Canada put away the frying pan, back to god knows where, and knelt down in front of Alfred.

"Now, if your done trying to molest me, I think its time we start heading to this stupid party you made me change for. If you don't hurry up I'm changing into my pj's and heading for bed," cocking his head to the side and smiling sweetly at Alfred, Canada stood up and and put his arms behind him and began counting down from 10.

"10...,"

"Hey! Wait, this isn't fair! My head hurts!"

"9, 8, 7.."

"AH! No, no, no, no, stoooppp counting! I'm getting up! See?"

"6, 5, 4..."

Running around in a panic, America was on the verge of tears. Then it hit him, literally. He had just smacked into Canada's hidden coat rack that even himself didn't know of, and right in front of him was Kumajiro's leash and collar (sorry kuma..but you need these to go out in public with Canada.) In the background, America could faintly hear Canada saying "3...2.." and before the "1..." slipped off his tongue, Alfred had lunged out of the mysterious coat rack and snapped on the collar and leash and ran out of the house, laughing like he just accomplished something great, and pulling Matthew after him.

"God, slow down America! SLOW DOWN! IM GOING TO FA-"about to trip, Canada jerked forward, closed his eyes and awaited the pain of smacking into the step of America's doorstep. When the feeling of being caught under the arms replaced the feeling of smacking into the step, He opened his eyes and found himself staring into the waist of Russia.

"Why, hello there Canada, why were you falling?" the tall and most certainly smexy Ivan asked the blushing Canada. Spluttering his response down near the Russian's southern regions, Russia hauled him up to his feed and placed him before him, asking Matthew to repeat himself.

"I, uh, I was being pulled by my brother and I tripped over something," Canada looked up at Russia, blushed even more red (if that's even possible) at what he was wearing. Ivan had on a tight fitting, sleeveless white shirt with a bottle of vodka embroidered on it, Black jeans and a pair of white high-tops that had VODKA written all over them.

"S-sorry you had to catch me..," he added shyly to the end, "t-thank you..." while looking away.

"There is no need thank me Matthew, im just glad your not hurt," the Russian smiled down at the blushing Canada. "Now come along inside, the party is just about to start," and with a quick yank, Ivan had the leash in his hands and was now ushering in a more red faced Canada.

"See brother? Aren't parties the best? Here, let me go get you some thing to drink while you stay here with.. your master," America laughed gleefully before skipping away towards the drink table.

Looking up at Ivan, Matthew gulped and shut his eyes, wishing with every inch of his being that he had Kumajiro with him right about now, he was shivering in the sleeveless hoodie. Feeling a roughness slid over his shoulders, Matthew opened his eyes to find himself pressed against Russia's body and not his coat.

"You were shivering, and I just couldn't let you be cold in my presence," Russia's smile was one that would have dazzled anybody, making the almost melt onto the floor.

"W-well thank y-you.. but i-i'm fine really," this party was going to be something for sure, if it wasn't for Russia's hand rubbing up and down his back, _What have I gotten myself into..COME SAVE ME KUMAJIRO! _

I'm soo sorry for not updating this story since forever! Yell at me if you wish, but I had such bad writers block! and this even turned into a cliff-hanger! Agh! So sorry! Forgive me! And if you still are willing to read this then please review and make the Canada X somebody happen!

Cairo: ohh.. I think u lost all your fans...

Glacer: im agreeing with Cairo here...

me: T~T I know... waahhh please still follow me and u'll get more cookies...


End file.
